


The Situation

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Not much of a plot, World of Darkness, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Prompto!” Speak of the devil. He smiled despite his aching body and heavy eyes, hand leaving his hair to give her a wave as he quickened his step to reach her. “‘Bout time you got back! Listen, there’s a situation. We got a drifter, hurt pretty bad. Pawpaw says he’s a big shot so we put 'im up in your room.” Cindy gave him an apologetic smile.





	The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Ffxvrarepairsweek  
> Day 2 prompt: wounds and blood

Fatigue. Hunger. Pain. 

Prompto groaned low in his throat as he all but drug himself back to Hammerhead. 5 years of this, of wandering around in the dark fighting daemons and beasts, struggling to survive.

2 years since he's been on his own, without his brothers.

Prompto ran a dirty hand through equally dirt hair, tugging at the strands to help keep his eyes open as the garage came into view. He'd been gone for nearly a week this time, having gotten trapped up north by four Iron Giants that seemed to have a personal grudge against the gunner. Prompto waited them out, only one near enough when he escaped to notice and follow him. It had been tough to take out after two days holed up in a shack and stretching the last of his rations.

But he made it and now all Prompto wanted was to get cleaned up, sleep until his body deemed itself ready to wake again, and hope that Cindy hadn't given his rations away thinking he had died.

Surely she'd have some faith in him by now, after all these years being Hammerhead's main hunter so she can soup up cars and take care of the hunters who come and go.

"Prompto!" Speak of the devil. He smiled despite his aching body and heavy eyes, hand leaving his hair to give her a wave as he quickened his step to reach her. "'Bout time you got back! Listen, here's the Situation. We got a drifter, hurt pretty bad. Pawpaw says he's a big shot so we put 'im up in your room." Cindy gave him an apologetic smile.

Prompto was the only one besides Cindy and Cid to have a permanent sleeping place. They'd made a small room for him out of a storage closet in the back of the garage once they realized he wasn't going anywhere. Maybe people thought he stayed for Cindy. Not entirely untrue, they became quick friends, but Prompto had other reasons. Lestallum was too crowded and he liked having time to be alone, to think, to mourn, to cry. 

And, strangely enough, he liked being near Insomnia. Sometimes he would sneak toward the blockade and head up the hill to look at the city. 

"A big shot? Someone Cid knows then?"

"Guess so. I didn't get a good look at 'im. Pawpaw's been taking care of him while I been workin'. Maybe you can help him out though?" Someone called out when she stopped. "Hold your horses!" Cindy shook her head. "These fellas...always so impatient. Anyway, I had Pawpaw put some extra cans and dried meat in your room. Pretty sure he took the whiskey up there too but I ain't been in a position to fight with him, just don't drink it all." She slapped his arm and only once she turned away did Prompto let himself wince.

Perfect. A guest.

He wondered who it could be as he walked around the garage, nodding and giving some smiles to those who greeted him along the way.

It couldn't have been Gladio or Ignis. Ignis rarely left Lestallum and Gladio...well, even if she didn't get a good look it would be hard not to recognize him.

Maybe Dave? Would Cid even consider him a big shot?

His questions were answered though when he got to his room. On his bed, a worn mattress on the floor, naked from the waist up with his chest and arm wrapped and a bandage on his head sat Cor.

The Marshall. The Immortal.

Cid was there too, and each had a shot glass in their hands.

"Uh..."

"Eloquent as ever, kid. Get in here and shut the damn door."

Not one to ever argue with Cid, Prompto did what he was told, unable to keep his eyes off Cor for more than a second.

"Cid, there's no need for all of this."

"Yes, there is. Ain't much left to put our hopes in. Ain't much Crownsguard left. You're a symbol and I sure as hell don't need these little shits running in and out of here to be fawning over you or getting worried because if you get hurt then what the hell chance have they out there?" Cid downed the shot but Cor still held his in his good hand, expression only giving away a slight annoyance.

Prompto sat on the floor next to the mattress. "What happened...?"

Cid groaned. "Another fan of yours?" He snorted and handed Prompto the empty glass, getting up. "He's in your care now, kid. No one is to know he's here, got it?"

"But-"

But he wouldn't get anything more from Cid as the older man stalked out, slamming the door.

"He's stubborn, that one. Its easier to just go along with it."

"Yeah...learned that a few years back. But, Cor, what happened to you? I've never...well, I've never even seen you hardly break a sweat and now..."

Cor let a small smile grace his lips and he finally downed the shot before meeting Prompto's gaze.

"Overrun. I tried to get into Insomnia, check things out. Daemons are worse over there and MT's still line the blockade as well as the bridge."

"They got you?"

"I'm only human, Prompto."

The blonde shivered involuntarily when Cor spoke his name.

Ha, all these years and he still harbored that little crush? Figures.

"Wouldn't think so with how Gladio talks about you." Prompto had firsthand experience with how fast Cor could lay him flat on the mat, as well.

And that is a train of thought he really shouldn't follow. 

Prompto reached for the whiskey bottle, deciding booze before food, to take the edge off. As he did though he noticed something.

"Ah, Cor? Your, um, leg."

The older man looked down and pushed the blanket, now donning a blood spot, off his thighs.

"Damn, thought that one would be fine." He grumbled and started reached around behind him.

"I-I got it. Here, I'll help you. I've learned quite a bit of first aid over the years." Prompto abandoned the whiskey for now, taking hold of bandages instead.

"You've...really grown." Cor muttered as Prompto cleaned up the gash on his leg. "Taking down daemons on your own, helping fix up an old man." 

Prompto ducked his head, hoping to hide the blush he knew he had. The bleeding stopped after he applied some pressure and he muttered an unsure thanks as he grabbed a new bandage.

"I always knew you had it in you. I think Gladiolus and Ignis knew too. There's just...something about you."

Prompto tensed and jerked away as soon as the wound was covered. "Something?" His voice broke, obviously hurt. "Like how I'm one of-of them?" There was an almost painful pressure on his wrist where Cor grabbed him.

"Because you're loyal. And a hard worker. And you have a good eye. You really think Regis would have let you go with them if he thought you'd hinder Noctis?"

"But...how would he have known? I just thought Noct made it happen."

"Noctis provided the opportunity. The final call was up to me after I trained you."

They stared at each other, Prompto in awe once again. Cor seemed genuinely proud of him.

And was he getting closer?

There was a palpable pause before Cor let go of him.

"Sorry, Prompto. That was...inappropriate."

Inappropriate? Then was he really just about to-?

"Fuck what's appropriate." Prompto caught the shocked look on Cor's face as he leaned in. He'd think about it later, maybe laugh about it, but right now he crushed their lips together and was more than happy that the Marshall met him just as eagerly.

"Ah, Prompto." The blonde was pushed back some and was treated to a pink faced and breathless Cor. "Gods, I want you but I can't really move at the moment-"

"You don't need to. Lay back and just...enjoy." Prompto knew he should be getting something to eat and resting but like hell would he let an opportunity like this pass.

He helped Cor ease back and the blanket was pushed all the way to the side. Prompto started at his jaw, kissing there and down his neck. He avoided his chest, mouth finding a hip and smirking when he heard Cor gasp his name.

"What? You were the one who mentioned I've grown up." The blonde licked his lips and hooked his fingers into Cor's underwear, sliding them down. There was a low moan as his cock sprung free, more than half hard and slightly curved to the left.

Prompto felt his own cock twitch in excitement and suddenly all the pain, hunger, fatigue fell away.

Desire only remained.

The blonde wasted no time taking him into his mouth, lips wrapping around the head as his tongue explored, tasting Cor.

The Marshall, beyond words at this point, merely grunted and not so gently gripped Prompto's hair with his good hand. Prompto smirked when he felt a push, forcing him to take more of Cor's cock in his mouth.

Not that he minded.

He relaxed his throat, eager to show the man who made recurrent appearances in his fantasies his special talent. Prompto went slowly down and down until his lips met coarse dark hair and he felt Cor's dick slightly in his throat. 

"Fuck...Prompto." Cor's thighs were shaking and Prompto, feeling quite proud and encouraged, starting bobbing up and down.

It didn't take long for Cor to finish, trying in vain to tug Prompto away but the blonde stayed put, swallowing, a hand reaching down is own pants to get himself off. Didn't take long for him either with Cor still in his mouth, what cum he couldn't manage to swallow leaking out.

It was hot and salty and gods his mouth was still so full.

Prompto only pulled away to cry out, messing his pants and nearly passing out.

He really should eat now. And drink. But sleep was coming for him first and he didn't think twice about pulling his clothes off and joining Cor on his mattress.

They didn't speak, but the arm around Prompto's waist and the light kiss to his head was enough.

Talking could come later.


End file.
